Everything to Me
by Kenpachi.and.Marco.Fan11
Summary: Lugia reflects on what it was like living in the Whirl Islands. Story is better than summary, no pairings, and some angst I suppose. Please review; it's my first fanfic!


DO NOT OWN! But oh, if I did… w

For centuries, I have guarded the seas of the Earth, appointed to such position by Arceus. I had resided in the isolated solitude of the Whirl Islands, unable to leave its caverns and gaze at the world outside of it. My existence is questionable and I, who dwells so far from their world, cannot blame them: if one is never seen but plays a role in the universal balance, nothing is confirmed fact or fiction. There is nothing within those empty caverns, nothing but the sound of the water crashing over rocks; no other Pokemon reside there. I could never risk rising from my dwelling in fear of causing imbalance and seldom moved from where I lay. Time had no meaning as passing days stacked upon one another; time became mundane and useless. There had been no point to keeping track of it, not when it affected one not. All I knew of time was that I was the guardian of the sea forever and eternity; I was the only one suitable. I knew that living in that complete solitude changed my being, I had no doubts of such: my once pacifistic and calm personality had changed to aloof and irritable. Nothing could make that loneliness vanish from my unnatural life, not even the annual assembly held on the last day of each year; I could never fully enjoy the pleasant sensation of my siblings' presence. What I could only assume to be centuries passing by, I felt nothing of my former self, the being so calm and understanding; I felt empty inside. When one is alone for so long, one forgets what it feels like to have a companion or friend of any kind: they could not visit me nor could I visit them. Solitude had since lost its bitter feeling and left in its place a sense of nothingness. For so long, I had succumbed to what I assumed was my eternal future and made no motion to change it otherwise. The wind, the flowers, the stars, everything I had once yearned so badly for had faded from my thoughts and had died. Nothingness was nothingness and there was no cure for that. That was the fate I accepted.

For so long did I believe such self-inflicted slurs; I believed in nothing but the life I grudgingly lived. I began to disbelieve that there was even a world outside of my watery prison or of my very existence. You were the proof that there was a world beyond my sight. How surprised was I when I heard that bell sound and echo through the lifeless caverns; never had something sounded more wonderful than that. And when I emerged from my dwelling for the first time in so long, I was so surprised to see such a young face standing in awe at the lake's edge. You were so small, only a child with your mouth open in surprise and your brown eyes so wide; you were a comical sight. You were not frightened by the sight of me, simply awed; you showed no sign of fear or cowardice. You spoke excitedly to the kimono-clad women around you and a simple nod made you ecstatic. That was when you turned back to me and smiled with determination; you became the beacon to what was my dark existence. You gave me a new reason to believe in the world I had failed to set eyes on in centuries and I no longer felt the nothingness that had spread for so long. After that fateful day, I accompanied you and became your partner. You showed me the outside world and slowly melted away the ice I had guarded my being in; that sense of nothingness faded away in time. I could feel the wind again, could see the flowers again, and could watch the stars again; I owed everything to you for opening my eyes to everything I had forgotten. My distant personality changed to one better than the former; you made me smile with your childish antics. And now, to this very day, I watch over you, the one most precious to me. You are to me as a child to their mother and as such, I shall always protect you as a mother would; no harm will come of you while I am at your side. "Hey, Lugia?" you ask as you crawl upon my shoulder; I am careful to ensure you do not fall. "What was it like being down in the Whirl Islands for so long?" I never want you to know how pitiful I was so far from your world so instead, I shall simply smile and tell you, _"It was lonely." _You blink a few times, as you usually do when you think, and you get a sad look on your face. I do not want to share my pain with you nor do I wish for you to feel it; I just nuzzle your face warmly and it brings a smile to your face and you giggle so cheerfully. There is nothing I enjoy hearing more than your laugh or seeing more than your smile. "Yeah, no more loneliness!" you exclaim happily, rising cautiously to your feet. "When I become champion, Lugia, I want to make it so no one has to be lonely!" I do not have the heart to tell you that such a dream could never come true but even so, I will fully support you any way you may need me to. "That being said," you lie on your stomach next to my face so that you may look me in the eye, "let's head to the next gym! It'll bring us one step closer!" I smile again and nod; you smile back and nestle against my feathers for a nap. You have not changed since that day, my little one; you are still a child with wide brown eyes and an awed expression. You take pride in everything you do and nothing ever sullies your sunny personality; to me, you are perfect. Time will pass by, I know for sure, but I will always be here with you. I will watch over you as you sleep, protect you when you are in trouble, and simply be there when you need me. I will stay at your side until it is time for a final good-bye, my precious one, because you are everything to me.


End file.
